


[Cover] Rise and Fall

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Angel!lock is a genre that you shouldn't miss—Especially this fanfiction. Packed with your supernaturally 'just take my heart and burn it' angst. This fanfiction is a classic and something to be cherished to the afterlife.





	[Cover] Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rise and Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968354) by [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/pseuds/All_I_need). 



[](https://imgur.com/xN2PY7G)


End file.
